Raíces
by DeathStrawberryChan
Summary: Vacaciones de verano! llenas de emociones, mecánica, misterio, peligros, alquimia... La verdad detrás de la verdad, un pasado lleno de historias por revelar y una amenaza de guerra que erradicar... quien imaginaría que todo comenzó por una tarea?
1. La Tarea

**Hola! esta vez he traido algo que me tenía guardado por ahí.**

 **Hace aproximadamente 4 años mas o menos, en esta cuenta yo estaba publicando este Fic que le llegó a gustar a muchos lectores (A los cuales le estuve muy agradecida) pero despues de como 14 o 15 capitulos mi computadora se arruinó con todos mis bocetos, y luego cuando por fin los recuperé ya no podía actualizar el Fic ToT Entre en un momento de hiatus y pues tomé la decisión de resubirlo. Hoy por fin pude cumplir esta tarea y además le estuve haciendo unos pequeños cambios para darle un poquito más de vueltas al asunto xD**

 **Si eres nuevo por este Fic te doy las gracias de antemano por darle una oportunidad! trataré de subir los capítulos lo más rápido que pueda para que no se queden con tanto suspenso!**

 **Sin más aquí les va :)**

 **Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece, es de Arakawa Hiromu y de su maravillosa mente!**

* * *

 **1.** **La Tarea**

Era una mañana común y corriente, aquellos rayos de sol comenzaban a entrar por la ventana de la habitación de Ed, quien inmediatamente se escondió entre las sábanas, aunque era su último día de clases no perdía aquel sentimiento molesto de despertarse temprano. De pronto, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y entró una dulce niña rubia de ojos azules, Ed, al darse cuenta de quién era, se escondió más entre sus sábanas. La niña comenzó a llamarlo sin alzar la voz con su dedo índice, y poco a poco fue creciendo la insistencia hasta que este perdió el control.

-qué estás haciendo lunática!? Aagh- de pronto se tragó sus propias palabras al ver que la pequeña rubia tenía en sus manos una llave inglesa, sabía lo que seguía si no paraba de hablar

-es hora de ir a la escuela- le dijo, lo cual ocasionó que el pequeño Ed se levantara sin soltar palabra alguna, era su último día de clases y quería llegar ileso a su salón.

Una vez listo para salir bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor, donde su mamá había servido ya el desayuno y la pequeña rubia ya se encontraba en el lugar. Se sentó a comer, ay! Como disfrutaba ese momento, sentir el aroma dulce del desayuno por la mañana, era todo casi perfecto excepto por…

La mirada de su mamá es como la de un halcón y notó que el pequeño había terminado de comer pero no había tomado su leche.

-Ed, tómate la leche- replicó

-n-no… no me gusta…- decía entre nervioso y renuente

-Ed… tómate la leche… AHORA…- volvía a replicar mientras tomaba la llave inglesa que yacía en la mesa junto a la pequeña rubia, mientras esta comenzaba a ahogarse en carcajadas

-Nina!- de pronto apareció un hombre de cabellos dorados, justo como los del pequeño Ed. La pequeña rubia se estremeció al escuchar la voz de aquel hombre y miró en dirección a las escaleras -Ed- el niño vio al hombre como su medio de salvación -sé perfectamente como tú que es horrible, pero si no la tomas no crecerás… tomate la leche-

Su madre dudaba si las palabras de él fueron las correctas, pero habían funcionado. Minutos después se despedía de la pequeña de un abrazo, y pronto le acomodaba la mochila a Ed, quien aún tenía una cara de asco por el sabor de su boca.

-regresen pronto, hoy habrá estofado para comer- a lo que dieron de saltos los dos pequeños mientras corrían hacia la escuela, puesto que ya era un poco tarde.

-hoy es el último día de clases, después de eso los tendrás corriendo por toda la casa, todo el día- decía el hombre de cabellos dorados mientras posaba sus manos en los suaves hombros de su amada esposa y los masajeaba, después de ver como desaparecían sus hijos de su vista. Ella lo miró con una chispa en sus ojos y prosiguió

-Ed… ya tomaste tu leche?- preguntó, a lo que el hombre de cabellos dorados reaccionó completamente nervioso -Ed?- proseguía mientras agarraba con tal fuerza su llave inglesa… minutos después la mujer rubia caminaba tensa hacia la cocina mientras el pobre de su esposo tragaba la taza de leche que tanto odiaba y que aun después de tantos años le hacía beber.

-ooo-

Era casi hora de salir de clases, el reloj que se encontraba sobre el pizarrón se tardaba en dar la hora, Ed había perdido completamente la concentración y se encontraba dibujando terriblemente círculos de transmutación sobre su mesa, la profesora de Historia pasó a su lado notando el estado distraído de su alumno y los curiosos dibujos que este hacía, cuando de pronto, al igual que todos sus compañeros, fue sorprendido por su voz.

-Muy bien niños, es casi hora de salir de clases y comenzarán las vacaciones de verano-

-SIIII!- vitoreaban los niños celebrando, casi brincando de sus asientos

-pero antes no se olviden de escribir la tarea-decía con una sonrisa mientras todos los niños cambiaban sus tonos de voz, pero esta no se inmutó y prosiguió -deberán de prepararse para exponer frente a la clase lo que han investigado, recuerden que el tema es a su elección pero debe estar dentro de la historia de Amestris- decía al ritmo en que los alumnos tomaban nota en sus cuadernos.

De pronto sonó la campana y como si fueran presos saliendo de prisión, los niños corrieron fuera del salón de clases

-Edward!- exclamó la profesora mientras el nombrado se detenía en el arco de la puerta -necesito hablar contigo-

-que sucede profesora?- preguntaba temeroso

-he notado que no has prestado nada de atención en las ultimas clases de historia, está todo bien?-

-S… sí, no se preocupe, todo está bien…-

-Estás seguro? Desde que se mencionó el tema de la amenaza de la alquimia a la ciudad has tenido un cambio de actitud…- de pronto una sombra extraña comenzó a cubrir todo el rostro de Ed -Edward… pasa algo?- Preguntó su profesora un poco preocupada al ver el rostro de su más hiperactivo alumno.

*FLASHBACK*

Estaba buscando papel para dibujar un mapa para un proyecto escolar, su mamá estaba hablando en la cocina con su papá mientras que su hermana menor Nina estaba en la oficina de su papá tratando de alcanzar un libro de un estante sin poder lograr su cometido. Dejó los útiles que llevaba en el suelo y se dirigió hacia ella para ayudarle, se subió en la silla donde antes estaba parada su hermana, poniéndose de puntillas logró mover el libro con sus dedos pero en el hecho perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo ahogando un grito mientras que un par de libros cayeron sobre su cabeza. Nina tomó el libro que quería y salió de la habitación -malagradecida- dijo entre dientes. Comenzó a guardar los libros que habían caído al suelo, cuando uno de ellos llamó su atención, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a leerlo, llevaba por título "Alquimia Básica", en la primera hoja llevaba el nombre de Van Hohenheim tachado y abajo decía Edward y Alphonse Elric. Al comenzar a hojear las páginas encontró muchas imágenes de "círculos de transmutación", era toda una fantasía.

Ambos, Ed y Winry estaban sentados en la mesa discutiendo acerca de una carta que Ed tenía en sus manos, cuando de pronto Ed tuvo la sensación de haber visto un destello de luz por el umbral de la puerta de su oficina.

-Alquimia?- preguntó en voz alta

-lo ves?, desde entonces no dejas de pensar en eso, hasta alucinas!- le decía su esposa.

Después de un rato el pequeño Ed salió en dirección hacia la cocina, en donde se encontraban sus padres sentados en la mesa discutiendo sobre algo, cuando llegó hasta ellos callaron sospechosamente.

-sucede algo Ed?- preguntaba la rubia mirando hacia su primogénito

-no… bueno, sí…- acto seguido puso el libro en la mesa -papá, me podrías explicar cual es la diferencia entre estos dos círculos de transmutación? Ambos son para cambiar de forma pero no entiendo porque el resultado es diferente- pero al ver el rostro de su padre anonadado, y a su madre que se había quedado sin palabras se puso nervioso.

Edward se levantó bruscamente de la mesa en dirección a su oficina, encontrándose con un desorden en él. Winry seguía sin moverse en la mesa y solo susurró unas palabras al pequeño Ed…

-nunca… vuelvas a hacer alquimia en tu vida… te lo ruego…-

Todo este suceso ocasionó en el niño una enorme curiosidad y a la vez temor hacia la alquimia, pero desde ese momento siente que la relación con su padre se volvió más distante, como si la alquimia fuera un tema tabú…

*FLASHBACK*

El pequeño Ed comenzó a relatarle los sucesos a su profesora, sabía que por muy ajena a la familia que fuera podría confiar en ella. Ella instintivamente dedujo que el pequeño de 11 años aun no conocía el histórico pasado de su padre como alquimista estatal.

-Edward, te propongo un trato- le decía

-un trato?-

-porque no investigas acerca de los alquimistas estatales?-

-Alquimistas estatales? Qué es eso?-

-Quisiera que tu exposición fuera acerca de esa función en específico, si al final no te sientes mejor tomaré tu tarea escrita como la nota de exposición, te parece?-

Ed se quedó sin palabras puesto que aún no comprendía lo que su profesora quería

-Está bien, es un trato- dijo aceptando con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Entonces vete ya, que disfrutes tus vacaciones Edward- le decía ella con una sonrisa dulce

-Nos veremos pronto, profesora Rose!-

* * *

 **Reviews son bienvenidos :3**

 **hasta la próxima!**


	2. El Más Buscado

**Hola! aquí vengo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, espero les guste y que alimenten mi ego hahahaha okno u.u'**

 **gracias a Gene15 por su comentario, uno solo me hizo el dia :3**

 **Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece, ni siquiera un tornillo de automail, todo es creacion y obra de Arakawa Hiromu y su maravillosa mente :)**

* * *

 **2.** **El Más Buscado**

Hacía ya unas horas que los pequeños Ed y Nina habían partido a la escuela, Winry se encontraba en su taller tomando unas medidas de un automail que había quedado en fabricar cuando comenzó a sonar el teléfono y toda la paz que sentía en ese momento, en ese pedacito de Resembool, se había ido.

-Ed, puedes contestar el teléfono por favor?-

Pero el teléfono seguía sonando incesantemente

-Ed, estás ahí?-

Dada la situación de que si no contestaba ella nadie lo haría, dejó sus herramientas y salió a la sala de estar, en donde encontró a Ed durmiendo profundamente con un libro en la cara. Al verlo, con el mismo libro le golpeó la cabeza despertándolo, acto seguido contestó el teléfono.

-Diga?... ah! Garfiel, hace tiempo que no sabía de ustedes y… sí, claro dime cuando… ah? Tan pronto?...-

Ed, que se encontraba sobándose la cabeza del golpe volvió a ver a la rubia extrañado, quien después de unos momentos cortó la llamada

-quien era?- preguntó

-era Garfiel… necesita que me vaya unos días a Rush Valley para ayudarle con un nuevo conjunto de automail de acero inoxidable, puesto que es temporada y no podrá él solo con el taller…- de pronto se sintió culpable al ver el rostro de su amado esposo -solo serán un par de semanas y prometo que regresare lo más pron…- sin pensarlo dos veces Edward había callado a su esposa con un pequeño y tierno beso, posando sus manos sobre sus hombros

-Winry, hablas mucho- decía entre risas por parte de ambos -Sé lo mucho que te vuelve loca la mecánica, no te preocupes por nosotros y ve con Garfiel-

-pero Ed, te quedarás solo con los niños?- preguntaba la ojiazul, haciendo referencia a la hiperactividad y los caprichos de cada uno de sus hijos

-Todo está bajo control, como en los viejos tiempos, no?-

-Mmm… no lo sé… si dices que será como en los viejos tiempos estoy segura que irás a Rush Valley para hacerte otro repuesto- decía Winry entre risas burlonas

-Aaah! No! Bueno… no será así…- decía recordando los momentos en que la rubia le encertaba tremendos golpes con su llave inglesa cada vez que llegaba a buscarla por una reparación.

-en ese caso debemos irnos ahora- decía mientras corría a traer su bolso

-a dónde vamos?- pregunto el rubio

-debemos de hacer las compras para la cena de hoy, y también compraremos mi boleto para Rush Valley en el primer viaje de mañana- decía mientras halaba del brazo de su esposo y salían de la casa.

Pasadas unas horas venía caminando el matrimonio hacia la casa, ella con una lista a medio tachar y el con todas las bolsas de las compras. Cuando llegaron por fin a la casa se encontraron con una visita inesperada en la entrada…

-Al!- gritaron ambos

-hola!- decía saludando con una mano en el aire

Entraron a la casa, Winry estaba preparando café mientras los hermanos charlaban en la mesa.

-En serio?-

-Sí hermano, ahora Scieszka dirige la biblioteca de Central y es la encargada del mantenimiento de los documentos secretos de alta prioridad en el Estado Mayor-

-vaya parece que el Fuhrer se ha vuelto benevolente con sus subordinados- decía entre risas

-Al, nos acompañarás a cenar? Habrá estofado, receta de la abuela Pinako- decía la rubia desde la cocina, a punto de servir las tazas de café

-Sí Al, debes quedarte y ayudarme, mañana partirá a Rush Valley y solo seré yo y dos terremotos-

-Claro, por supuesto, muchísimas gracias!- decía el Elric menor

-y como se encuentra Mei?- preguntó Ed, recordando que desde hacía casi un año la princesa de la dinastía Chang había dejado su país Xing para por fin formalizar su relación con Al

-Aún continúa en los hospitales, el conflicto armado está extendiéndose en la ciudad y se encuentra la amenaza de una nueva guerra…- decía Al, poniendo un poco tensa la conversación

-Aún siguen buscándola?- preguntó Ed un poco más serio

-Sí… y también… a ti, hermano…-

-ooo-

-apresúrate hermano!- gritaba la pequeña Nina desde el patio de la escuela, al ver que el pequeño Ed salía del edificio corriendo hasta alcanzarle.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia casa, la pequeña iba sonriente por motivo de las vacaciones, dando brincos por todas las piedras del camino hasta que en su momento dado tropezó y cayó al suelo, botando al suelo algunos libros de su bolsa.

-Nina!- exclamó Ed mientras ayudaba a su hermana a ponerse de pie, le ayudó a recoger sus cosas y… -porque tienes tú este libro?- preguntó al ver que era el de "Alquimia Básica"

-estaba aprendiendo algunos trucos- le dijo la rubiecita arrebatándole el libro y comenzando a hojearlo -observa… la ley de la equivalencia de la alquimia dice que para obtener algo debes de dar algo a cambio del mismo valor- recitaba mientras dibujaba un circulo en el suelo con sus dedos; de pronto, juntó sus manos y transmutó una enorme piedra en un caballito del mismo material, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Ed y a la vez le molestó. Tomó a su hermana del brazo y la haló para seguir caminando mientras esta se quejaba

-Nina, si papá o mamá te vieran de seguro se molestarán contigo, ya no lo hagas-

-claro que no! Ya verás, le diré a papá y él estará orgulloso de mí- replicó la rubia y comenzó a correr en dirección a su hogar que ya no estaba tan lejos, mientras que Ed corría tras ella para evitar otro momento incómodo como el de la última vez.

-A…mí…?- preguntaba extrañado el Elric mayor, mientras Winry lo miraba preocupada después de haber servido las tazas de café

-Al, de qué hablas? A que te refieres con que buscan a Ed?- preguntó

-verás… el motivo principal por el que se rumora se está dando el conflicto armado es porque alguien tiene discrepancias con las ideas del Fuhrer y busca derrocarlo. Sin embargo, al hacer ciertas investigaciones hemos descubierto otros rumores que corren en secreto, en donde explican que el desacuerdo se debe a que el Fuhrer ha descubierto como regresarte tus habilidades alquímicas. El líder de esa organización quiere encontrarte porque según ellos, tú eres el único que sabe cómo crear la piedra filosofal… Eso nos confirmó que…-

-HOLAAA YA ESTAMOS EN CASAA!- gritó la pequeña Nina abriendo de golpe la puerta

-… quieren capturar al Alquimista de Acero…-

* * *

 **No olviden sus reviews, nos vemos a la próxima! :3**


	3. La Decisión

**Hola!**

 **Primero quiero disculparme, sé que me tarde en actualizar, pero este es uno de esos capitulos que había perdido y que medio logre rescatar, espero les guste y trataré de actualizar pronto!**

 **Tambien me di cuenta que el corrector de mi laptop cambio el nombre de Nina por "Mina" en el primer capítulo, para aclarar dudas :)**

 **Sin mas, los dejo para leer :D**

 **Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenece, ni siquiera un tornillo de automail, todo es creación y obra de Arakawa Hiromu y su maravillosa mente!**

* * *

 **3\. La Decisión**

El pequeño Ed escuchó las últimas palabras y su mente curiosa comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora

 _-… quieren capturar al Alquimista de Acero… quieren capturar al Alquimista de Acero… quieren capturar al Alquimista de Acero-_

-Nina, Edward!- exclamó Al cuando vio a los dos pequeños en la entrada de la casa

-tío Al!- gritaron al unísono corriendo a abrazar a su tío

-a ver niños, vamos a dejar sus cosas y revisaremos las tareas, acompáñenme- decía Winry mientras daba espacio a los hermanos para continuar tal discusión.

Entraron en la oficina de Ed, ambos pequeños comenzaron a sacar sus libros y cuadernos haciendo gran alboroto; Winry comenzó a revisar las notas de Nina mientras el rubio buscaba cuáles eran sus tareas: Wosh! No tenía ninguna, fueron los mejores segundos de su vida hasta que recordó el trato que tenía con su profesora. Había llegado su turno de revisión cuando de pronto se armó otro alboroto en la cocina y Winry salió disparada hacia el lugar, encontrándose a un Edward con la cara ahumada y a un Alphonse tratando de levantarlo del suelo.

-Que rayos sucedió aquí?-

Minutos después estaban todos sentados a la mesa. Seguido de la regañina que le dio Winry a Ed por impaciente y subirle el fuego a la cocina, lograron comer un rescatable plato de estofado; los niños comían mientras jugaban con los cubiertos y los tres adultos charlaban acerca de Central y las fantásticas ideas del nuevo Fuhrer. Sí, después de que King Bradley fuera derrocado y que el General Grumman dejara la vacante libre, el Coronel Roy Mustang había peleado por ella y después de varios años la había ganado, y por si fuera poco también había obtenido el "Sí" de la francotiradora, quien a pesar de las leyes militares, aún trabaja con él.

-muy bien, quien quiere pastel de manzana?- preguntó Winry retirando los platos de la mesa

-yo!- respondían todos mientras la pequeña rubia se levantaba para ayudarle

-un momento…- la siempre precisa mirada de la ojiazul nunca fallaba -ED TOMATE LA LECHE-

-pero si no tengo leche mamá, _gracias al cielo_ \- pensó el pequeño Ed

-no te hablaba a ti hijo, le hablo a tu padre- decía la mecánico mientras mayor de los Elric se erizaba mientras veía la _maldita_ taza de leche

-Oigan, no creen que es un poco confuso llamarlos de la misma forma?- opinaba Al viendo a su sobrino asentir con la cabeza

-hay veces que no entendemos las indicaciones de mamá y nos confundimos- decía el pequeño

-mamá habla claro, ustedes son los que no la entienden- decía Nina en defensa de su madre, mientras esta la miraba triunfal

Al fin de cuentas se tomó la decisión de llamar a Edward padre como siempre lo solían hacer "Ed" a secas, mientras que Edward hijo seria "Edo" dado el hecho que se negaba rotundamente atender al llamado de Ed-chan, Eddy, y pequeño Ed (este último por quejas de Edward padre)

Pasado el rato los niños comenzaban a prepararse para dormir; Ed acababa de tomar una decisión mientras hablaba seriamente con Al, entonces Winry recordó que aún no hablaba con Edo acerca de sus tareas de verano, por lo que se acercó a él.

-Edo, cuáles son tus tareas para esta temporada?-

-solo tengo una, mamá es de la clase de Historia, debo preparar un reporte acerca de…- de pronto recordó que a sus padres no les parecía hablar del tema de la alquimia por lo cual decidió omitirlo

-reporte de qué?- preguntó su madre, al ver que su hijo ya no contestaba

-de la historia de Central- contestó rápidamente -pero prefiero hacer las investigaciones yo solo-

-bueno pues…-

-Winry, debemos hablar- interrumpió Ed entrando a la habitación.

…

-Que sucede?- preguntó una vez estando en la sala con los hermanos Elric

-voy a viajar a Central, creo que deberás llevarte a los niños a Rush Valley- decía su esposo

-pero cómo?... es decir, porque volverás a Central?-

-La carta que me envió Mustang decía que él creía que había encontrado la manera de regresarme mis habilidades con la alquimia. Ahora sé que me están buscando y dada la situación en la que se encuentran me veo en el deber de ir, no voy a permitir que más personas inocentes sean víctimas de otra guerra como la de aquel entonces-

-pero Ed, tú estás retirado y…-

-perdóname Winry, no es mi intención molestarte de esta manera-

-No me molesta, es solo que…-

-Sé que habíamos tomado la decisión de dejar la alquimia en el pasado pero debo de ayudarlos, no voy a permitir que se salgan con la suya y…- la rubia lo había interrumpido posando sus labios en los de él, acto seguido apoyó su cabeza en su pecho

-Edward, hablas mucho…- el de cabellos dorados la miró confundido -sé lo importante que es para ti la alquimia aunque lo niegues, es algo que ya traes dentro de ti… no me molesta en lo absoluto… lo único que me preocupa es que no estés en forma… han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que peleaste… estoy segura de que regresaras con tu pierna destruida- le decía la rubia tratando de ocultar su risa

-Winry, eres única- le decía Edward abrazando fuertemente a su esposa

-Además te lo he dicho muchas veces, eres más interesante cuando eres tú, así que no te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien-

A la mañana siguiente todos se preparaban para salir, cuando Edo entró en curiosidad

-Papá, viajaras a Central?- preguntaba el pequeño

-sí- le contestó a secas

-y si quieres saber la historia de Central, a donde la encuentras?- volvió a preguntar

-En la Biblioteca Nacional, es la biblioteca más completa de todo el país- le contestaba su tío Al más fresco

-Edo, tu tarea es acerca de la historia de Central cierto?- preguntaba Winry mientras trataba de mantener en pie a una somnolienta Nina, éste asintió con la cabeza -Ed, porque no te llevas a Edo contigo, así podrá hacer su tarea con más seguridad- opinó

-pero… están seguros? Quien cuidará de él cuando salgamos de casa?- preguntaba Ed, mientras que su hijo solo miraba las reacciones de sus padres

-Mei estará libre un par de días, ella puede cuidarlo durante nuestra ausencia- comentaba Al

-Sí y cuando termine de hacer sus tareas puede viajar a Rush Valley si aún no hemos regresado a Resembool- decía Winry más animada; Ed miró a su hijo y pensó _nada malo puede pasar,_ suspiró y luego dijo

-está bien, que venga con nosotros-

Y así se despidieron en la estación, las dos rubias ojiazules partieron con rumbo a Rush Valley, mientras que los tres de cabellos dorados se dirigían hacia ciudad Central.

-papá, como es Central?-

-ya verás cuando lleguemos-

-y conoces al Fuhrer?- preguntaba más ansioso

-sí, es muy problemático- respondía mientras seguía viendo uno de sus viejos libros

-que increíble!- decía emocionado extendiendo sus brazos hacia la ventana

-Ciudad Central está llena de gente importante- decía Al viendo brillar los ojos de su sobrino

-oye papá, y conoces al Alquimista de Acero?- Ed dirigió su mirada a su hijo, quien inmediatamente recordó que a su padre no le gustaba hablar de esos temas por lo que se calmó toda su emoción –lo… lo siento, no quise molestarte…- decía apenado el pequeño

-no me molesta…- contestó, llamando la atención de su hijo quien inmediatamente volteo su mirada hacia él, su rostro había dibujado una sonrisa -el Alquimista de Acero fue un sujeto muy impulsivo, hizo muchas cosas sin pensarlas dos veces, y después de la última guerra, hasta la fecha todavía vive con las consecuencias de su inmadurez… pero vive feliz con su familia, lejos de Central- decía el de ojos dorados, mientras reposaba su mirada en el techo del vagón.

Edo, satisfecho por la respuesta de su padre, simplemente decidió seguir viendo el paisaje mientras que Al, que había notado la relación tensa que estos tenían últimamente y que estuvo presente en esa última conversación solo sonreía a su hermano, porque sabía que a pesar de todo el Alquimista de Acero fue quien le dio fin a esa amenazante guerra.

* * *

 **Críticas, preguntas, reviews, todo es bienvenido :)**


	4. Central

**Holaaaa! Vengo actualizando temprano! aprovechando que tengo un poco de tiempo libre les traigo este capitulo *O***

 **Gracias a todos los que han agregado este Fic a sus favoritos y tambien a los que lo siguen! espero que este capitulo no los decepcione!**

 **Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, ni siquiera una oveja de Resembool, es de Arakawa Hiromu y su maravillosa mente!**

* * *

 **4.** **Central**

Había pasado ya varias horas después de mediodía cuando el tren se detuvo. De pronto Edo reaccionó y se sentó, no se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado dormido, aunque un poco somnoliento se puso de pie y observaba a su padre y a su tío ayudando a una anciana a bajar sus maletas.

-Edo toma tu mochila, ya llegamos- le decía Ed a su hijo mientras bajaba las que ahora eran sus maletas junto a su hermano.

El pequeño solo asintió, se restregó los ojos, tomó su mochila y corrió hacia la salida donde Ed y Al ya habían desaparecido.

-AAAAL! POOOR AQUIII!- de en medio de la multitud una mujer de cabellos negros y trenzados con un mini panda en su hombro agitando una banderita de colores, trataba de llamar la atención de los rubios

-Mei!- exclamó Al siendo enganchado por los brazos de la chica a quien le correspondió el abrazo

-hola Mei, cuánto tiempo- saludaba Ed

-Edward! Qué bueno que viniste, realmente ha sido muy largo todo este tiempo!... dime, como esta Winry? Y los niños?- preguntaba mientras dejaba de sacudirlo de la emoción

-están muy bien, en estos momentos Winry y Nina están de camino a Rush Valley; puede que ya hayan llegado, el camino es más corto que venir hasta Central y es muy tarde ya- decía el rubio viendo su reloj de bolsillo, aquel reloj plateado tan marcado por los golpes que aún conservaba

-y mira quien vino con nosotros- comentaba Al con una sonrisa haciendo alusión al pequeño que caminaba tras ellos

-SAANTOO CIEELO PEEROO CUAAANTO HAAAS CREECIIDOOOO!- alegaba Mei casi sofocando de un gran abrazo a Edo.

El tiempo había pasado volando, ya era noche y ya habían cenado. Los Elric ya se habían instalado en el departamento de Al y Mei y la gran ciudad se encontraba iluminada.

Edo, quien se acababa de tomar un vaso de jugo de naranja, se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina a dejar el vaso vacío, encontrándose con el mini panda bebiendo un poco de agua. Entonces tomo la decisión de recorrer el apartamento. Comenzó a caminar habitación por habitación, su tío Al se encontraba en la sala platicando con su tía Mei, su papá estaba hablando por teléfono con su mamá, quien al parecer ya habían arribado a su destino. La única habitación a la cual no había entrado era el estudio, en donde sintió aquel impulso de curiosidad.

Edo, más que poseer, "padecía" de una curiosidad e hiperactividad que lo caracterizaban como el niño que era, cosa que su profesora Rose detectó en un santiamén. Rose, después de vivir muchos años en Liore trabajando en diferentes áreas comenzó una nueva vida, logró superar sus desasosiegos y finalmente se casó con un maravilloso hombre. Sin embargo, tuvo que dejar su hogar para mudarse a Resembool, en donde comenzó a trabajar como educadora en la escuela de la localidad. No más de dos meses después de que le asignaran un grupo se dio cuenta de que uno de sus alumnos, el más curioso e hiperactivo, era nada más y nada menos que Edward Elric II, y aunque lamentablemente aún no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con sus padres se encontraba feliz de tener al hijo de sus buenos amigos como su alumno.

Sigilosamente Edo entró en el estudio, nadie lo notó. Al entrar encontró una infinidad de libros que a su parecer no eran interesantes por el momento, sin embargo abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio que yacía en la habitación. Libros, libros y más libros, algunos en otros idiomas, eso definitivamente lo estaba aburriendo, él quería encontrar algo más interesante hasta que giro su cabeza hacia arriba y al fin hubo algo que llamo la atención del pequeño: un maltratado y viejo reloj de plata sobre el escritorio. Lo tomó y lo quiso abrir pero en ese mismo instante se escucharon pasos cercanos por lo que escondió el reloj en su bolsillo.

-Hijo, es hora de descansar- le decía Ed con el tono paternal que había desarrollado con el pasar de los años

-S… sí- le contestó, acto que obedeció no sin antes llevarse a escondidas el reloj.

A la mañana siguiente Edo se encontraba terminando su desayuno, Ed estaba abotonándose su abrigo y Al buscaba su maletín.

-Edo apresúrate, te llevaremos a la biblioteca nacional para que hagas tu tarea- le ordenó el Elric mayor.

El pequeño tragó rápido y corrió hacia su dormitorio y tomó su mochila, un cuaderno y unos cuantos lápices y justo antes de dejar la habitación sus ojos se cruzaron con aquel reloj de plata que había tomado sin permiso la noche anterior, sin pensarlo dos veces lo guardó en su bolsillo y regresó hasta la puerta en donde ya se encontraban listos los demás para partir.

Caminaron no más de tres calles, llegando a la biblioteca cuya reconstrucción era enorme. Edo miraba sorprendido los grandes muros mientras subía los escalones, pero fue interrumpido por su padre.

-Edo, tu tía Mei no pudo quedarse contigo, tuvo que trabajar de emergencia. Tu tío Al y yo iremos a arreglar unos asuntos, tú quédate aquí. Si necesitas algo la bibliotecaria te ayudará- decía Ed entregándole una tarjeta de biblioteca

-sí, está bien-

-no nos tardaremos mucho, pero si terminas antes espéranos aquí está bien?- agregaba el otro rubio mientras le sacudía la cabeza

-sí tío Al, no se preocupen por mí-

-ah y Edo… por favor no te metas en problemas- rogaba Ed, mientras Edo se despedía de ellos con una seña de manos y subía corriendo los escalones

Ed y Al comenzaron a caminar hacia el cuartel general, durante el camino comenzaban a verse varios soldados y por un momento Ed recordó en la ocasión en la que se examinó para ser un alquimista estatal y comenzó a reírse.

-De qué te ríes hermano?-

-Ah… lo siento, es que estaba recordando viejos tiempos- decía apoyando sus manos tras la cabeza

-Crees que Edo este bien? Es decir, es normal que un niño se meta en problemas pero…- decía Al

-Ed es un poco hiperactivo, pleitista, curioso y travieso, a veces presiento lo que pasará con solo saberlo… es como un dejavú- decía pensativo el mayor de los Elric, en realidad sí confiaba en su hijo, pero le preocupaba en lo que pudiera llegar a involucrarse debido a su personalidad

-A decir verdad él me recuerda a como eras tú, hermano…- una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Al -cuando viajábamos por el país siempre nos metíamos en líos y casi todos eran por tu culpa- decía entre risas

-Claro que no! Oye Al hazte cargo tú también! Tú y tus malditos gatos!- replicaba Ed riéndose también.

Llegaron hasta la puerta principal en donde los recibió un soldado que ellos nunca antes habían visto, este los comenzó a cuestionar

-En que los puedo ayudar caballeros?-

-Buenas tardes, hemos sido citados por el Fuhrer a una reunión muy importante- decía Al

-Mmm… cuáles son sus nombres?- preguntaba el soldado a la vez que revisaba una hoja con los nombres de visitas citadas

-Edward y Alphonse Elric- contestaba el menor de los hermanos

-Alphonse Elric… aquí está, pero no está el nombre del otro caballero en la lista-

-debe haber un error, podría revisar de nuevo por favor?- preguntaba con su clásica amabilidad

-Mmm… Lo siento caballero, el nombre de Edward Elric no se encuentra en la lista así que no puedo dejarlo pasar-

-Escuche, dígale a ese impertinente de Mustang que no vine hasta aquí para que me envíen de regreso a casa, déjeme entrar ahora!- decía Ed perdiendo la paciencia

-A menos de que no me presente una identificación oficial no puedo dejarlo pasar señor, no es mi culpa yo solamente sigo el protocolo- decía un tanto apenado el soldado con sus manos al aire

Ed reviso sus bolsillos en busca de su antiguo reloj sin lograr encontrarlo, _demonios, justo ahora tenía que olvidar mi reloj de alquimista estatal…_ en ese momento una chispa brillo en los ojos del rubio y solo sonrió, _maldito Mustang,_ pensó.

-Disculpe de nuevo, podría buscarme en la lista con el nombre de Acero?-

-Por supuesto, un segundo por favor… Sí, aquí está, pasé usted y disculpe las molestias, Alquimista de Acero-

* * *

 **Reviews, críticas, chistes, cubetazos de agua con hielo, todo es bienvenido :3**


	5. La Biblioteca

**Hola buenas, va a querer?**

 **hahahaha aquiii vengo nuevamente con un capitulo de Raíces, este Fic siento que lo enredo más y más, y pues espero que sea de su agrado :3**

 **Gracias Gene15 por tus comentarios! los reviews son como droga para los escritores!**

 **Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece, ni siquiera una oveja de Resembool, todo es obra y arte de Arakawa Hiromu y su maravillosa mente!**

* * *

 **5\. La Biblioteca**

-Pooor fiiin!- decía en tono de alivio la rubia mecánico estirándose después de un largo viaje en tren hasta Rush Valley

-Mamá! Mamá! Mira, allá esta Garfiel!- decía la mini ojiazul saludando al otro mecánico que se les acercaba junto con una morena -PANINYAAA!- exclamo de la emoción al ver a su "compañera de juegos"

-Hola Nina! Ha pasado mucho tiempo, mira hasta te veo más alta! Cuántos años tienes? 6… 7…?-

-Nueve, tengo nueve!- decía triunfal la rubia mientras que su madre solo sonreía

-Oye Paninya, como te enteraste de que veníamos?- preguntó Winry un poco extrañada

-El rumor se corrió en Rush Valley y casi todo el mundo te espera con ansias-le comentaba la morena

-Bien Winry, vamos a casa, mañana nos espera una larga jornada de trabajo- decía Garfiel feliz de volver a ver a su antigua aprendiz

-Vamos es hora de irnos- indicó la rubia a la menor mientras comenzaba a tomar rumbo hacia el establecimiento donde se quedarían.

-Oye Nina y tu hermano?- preguntaba Paninya al ver que el de cabellos dorados no se encontraba con ellas

-Se fue con papá y con tío Al para hacer su tarea de historia- comentaba la chica poniendo un rostro de _él es un completo irresponsable._

Pasadas unas horas la pequeña Nina había caído rendida de tanto correr y brincar por todo el lugar, Winry la fue a recostar a su cama, arropándola y besando su frente, tomo su maletita y comenzó a desempacar sus cosas cuando Garfiel entro a la habitación.

-Winry, tienes una llamada-

-Gracias, enseguida voy- la rubia se levantó y dejó en la orilla de la cama la maletita, cuando salió de la habitación Nina se dio vuelta dormida y botó la maletita al suelo, causando que todas las cosas que se encontraban dentro se salieran, entre ellas un libro de título "Alquimia Básica", que quedó debajo de la cama.

-Qué bueno que están bien, saluda a Mei de mi parte-

- _Está bien, y ustedes cómo están?-_

 _-_ Nina se acaba de dormir, estaba muy cansada del viaje pero al encontrarse con Paninya recuperó sus energías-

- _Me alegra que al menos no se aburra, presiento que Edo no la está pasando bien del todo, ha estado muy callado-_

 _-_ Es porque es la primera vez que los separas a una gran distancia, siempre que viajamos van juntos-

- _Peleando por cualquier cosa_ , _causando alboroto, pero juntos-_

-Ed, procura que Edo tome su leche… y tú también te tomas la tuya, no quiero pasar otra escena con el doctor por tu falta de calcio en los huesos de tu brazo-

- _Mi brazo está completamente bien, desde hace más de 10 años que lo recuperé y me he sentido muy bien-_

-Ed…!-

- _Para ser exactos han sido aproximadamente 14 años desde que recuperé mi brazo-_

-Ed, escúchame…!-

- _Bueno, sí talvez me he sentido un poco cansado pero no tiene nada que ver con la "falta de calcio"-_

-Ed, es en serio. Te la tomas o si no…-

 _-Uh si… está bien. Por cierto yo…-_

 _-_ Ah y se me olvidaba, no olvides tomar los cuidados de siempre a tu pierna-

- _Winry, yo…-_

-Es en serio Ed, cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? Ahora que sé que irás por las mismas andadas de antes estoy segura que lo romperás y pronto estarás por aquí-

- _Sí lo sé pero…-_

-Y por favor recuerda, si necesitas mantenimiento asegúrate de hacer una cita por teléfono-

- _Eeh? pero si eres mi esposa-_

 _-_ Y por eso eres el hombre más afortunado del planeta, llevaste el aceite verdad? Y también…-

- _Winry!... estaremos bien, no te preocupes… mañana iré a ver a Mustang con Al, pero dejaré a Edo en la biblioteca para que haga su tarea-_

 _-_ Lo dejarás solo? Estas seguro?-

- _Él ya tiene 11 años, si no dejamos que haga las cosas por su cuenta nunca lo hará… lo mantendré lo más lejos posible de mis asuntos con respecto a la alquimia y si sucede algo… bueno, lo más probable es que Edo llegue a Rush Valley antes de que regreses a Resembool…-_

-Ed, cuídalo de todo peligro y… cuídate tú también…-

- _No te preocupes, recuerda que te prometí que no volverías a llorar por causa mía… te amo…-_

 _-_ Yo también te amo Ed…-

-ooo-

-Buenos días… bueeenos días ~… holaaa!- Edo estaba frente un escritorio alto tratando de llamar la atención de la bibliotecaria, una mujer anciana con unos enormes lentes

-Shhh! No se debe gritar en la biblioteca!…uh…?- la bibliotecaria miraba para todas partes sin dar con alguien

-Aquí abajo- Edo agitaba su mano para que lo viera

-Ooh, si es un pequeñín, en qué te puedo ayudar dulzura?- decía la bibliotecaria con un tono de voz meloso propio de las abuelas

-NO SOY PEQUEÑO, AUN ESTOY EN ETAPA DE CRECIMIENTO!- se exaltó el de ojos dorados al sentirse ofendido con tales palabras

-Shhh! No se debe gritar en la biblioteca!- la reacción de Edo fue entre susto y resignación -Y bien dulzura en que te puedo ayudar?- respondía nuevamente melosa

-Quisiera información acerca de los alquimistas estatales, en qué consisten sus funciones y… uh?- de pronto la bibliotecaria se había quedado dormida, sosteniendo un bolígrafo en la mano -Señora…? SEÑORAA!- le llamaba perdiendo la paciencia y golpeando el escritorio con la palma de su mano, haciendo que se despertara de golpe casi tirando sus enormes lentes

-Shhh! No se debe gritar en la biblioteca!... uh…?-

-Aquí abajo, estoy aquí abajo- decía Edo mirándola estupefacto

-Ooh, si es un pequeñín, en que te puedo ayudar dulzura?-

-Necesito información acerca de los alquimistas estatales para una tarea y…- de pronto la bibliotecaria se había quedado dormida nuevamente, y Edo solo lamentaba el por qué debía pasar esa situación

-Dijiste alquimistas estatales?- preguntó una joven como de unos 19 o 20 años de uniforme azul, que llevaba una torre de libros en sus brazos

-Me puedes ayudar?- le preguntó Edo con esperanza

-Claro, sígueme-

La chica dejó los libros en el estante firmando en una hoja y luego se dirigió hacia el otro lado de la biblioteca. Ahí había otro bibliotecario al cual le pidieron ayuda, la chica le mostró una tarjeta y él le cuestionó acerca del rubio. Su reacción fue sonreír e inventar una excusa algo cómica, y aunque no se tragó lo que ella inventó, le autorizó tomar los libros de una sección en específico: "Documentos de Cuartel General". Ambos entraron en los pasillos de esa sección especial y el bibliotecario finalmente continuó en lo suyo, no había de qué preocuparse, sabía quién era ella.

-Para qué necesita un niño como tú información de los alquimistas estatales?- le preguntó mientras buscaba el libro adecuado

-Es una tarea de historia, mi profesora quiere que exponga acerca de ellos- decía Edo sacando un cuaderno y un lápiz para anotaciones

-Aquí está… toma… Este libro te servirá. Normalmente solo tienen información general para el acceso al público, pero pareciera que quieren encubrir la verdad acerca de los héroes y enemigos de Amestris… por cierto, soy Elisya- le decía la chica extendiéndole el libro

-Mi nombre es Edward… muchas gracias- decía Edo extendiéndole su mano

-Si necesitas ayuda estaré al otro lado del pasillo, y procura que no te vean usando el libro, esta clase de documentos solo los pueden utilizar personas autorizadas…-

-Porque tú si puedes usarlos?-

-Mi padre trabajó en el cuartel general, falleció hace mucho tiempo pero las prestaciones de ley y algunos lujos nos fueron otorgados a mi madre y a mí… además, siempre quise seguir sus pasos trabajando en la milicia, aunque solamente doy soporte como secretaria y asistente en las oficinas de central-

-Eres asombrosa, muchas gracias por tu ayuda Elisya- decía Edo mientras se disponía a leer el libro en una mesa de la biblioteca.

-No te preocupes, estaré al otro lado, nos vemos luego!- decía la ojiverde dejando al rubio a sus espaldas.

Al llegar al otro pasillo continuó la búsqueda de información que necesitaba y que había comenzado una hora antes de encontrarse con Edo. Uno de sus amigos de la milicia, sin querer le había comentado acerca de un rumor de una amenaza de guerra, y aunque él le rogó mantenerse al margen, ella no pudo evitar ese impulso que llevaba en la sangre. Tal como su padre, el General de Brigada Maes Hughes, ella quería ser de utilidad aunque sea en la más mínima cosa, así que, este soldado, accediendo de mala gana le había pedido lo menos peligroso posible: buscar todo documento acerca de la piedra filosofal y lo que fuera que estuviera relacionado con ella. Sin embargo, desde esa mañana había sentido que alguien la estaba siguiendo sospechosamente y no quiso comentárselo a su amigo, no ahora, él la necesitaba y sabía que de alguna forma él sería parte importante para erradicar esa amenaza.

* * *

 **Bwahahaha hasta yo siento suspenso! alguien quisiera adivinar quien es este soldado? :3**

 **Espero Reviews x3**


	6. La Verdad

**Holaa! vengo actualizando una vez más esta historia, espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Aún no sé si la idea les está gustando o no, recuerdo que la primera vez que la publique había captado más atención de la que creí, así que espero que sea igual :)**

 **Por el momento estoy construyendo los capítulos de ciertos retazos que tengo por ahí, ya llevo dos caps adelantados que solo les falta la última revisión, así que creo que actualizaré pronto!**

 **sin más, aquí les dejo para que lean.**

 **Disclaimer: FMA no me pertenece aunque tuviera toda la fortuna de la familia Armstrong. Todo es creación y obra de Arakawa Hiromu y su maravillosa mente!**

* * *

 **6\. La Verdad**

-Señor, han venido a verle unas personas, una de ellas es el Alquimista de Acero- decía un soldado con su mano en la frente, informando a Mustang, el nuevo Fuhrer, sobre la llegada de los hermanos

-Acero, eh?... hágalos pasar- decía dibujando una sonrisa en el rostro

-Sí señor- el soldado se dirigió hasta afuera de la gran oficina en donde aguardaban Ed y Al -Señores, el Fuhrer los espera- les decía dejándolos pasar al lugar, acto seguido cerró las puertas y se retiró.

-Los hermanos Elric…- decía aun sin dirigirles la mirada, firmando un papel

-Vaya, veo que el Fuhrer está muy ocupado últimamente- decía Ed mientras se sentaban en los muebles que estaban frente al escritorio; Mustang, al verlos recordó viejos tiempos, sus posturas al sentarse eran las mismas de cuando estuvieron trabajando para la milicia, Al sentado correctamente y Ed con los brazos abiertos y la cabeza recostada

-Tenía muchos años de no verte Acero, a decir verdad, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que los vi juntos- decía Mustang dejando a un lado un bolígrafo y un documento que estaba revisando -Veo que Al te ha informado de ciertas cosas que debemos discutir-

-Vayamos al grano quieres?, por ahora no cuento con mucho tiempo, uno de mis hijos se encuentra solo en la biblioteca haciendo una tarea y no quisiera dejarlo solo por mucho tiempo-

-No te preocupes por eso, seré breve- le decía fijando la vista en el rubio quien ahora se había sentado con una postura más seria -Acero… estamos en amenaza de guerra, la razón por la que le pedí a tu hermano que fuera a buscarte fue porque necesitamos de la ayuda de los famosos hermanos Elric-

-Escucha Mustang, no es por eso que he venido este día… escuché que están tras de mí…- decía Ed cerrando sus puños con tal fuerza que hasta temblaba

-Hermano…- decía Al, viendo la situación de Ed

-Es relativamente cierto, están buscando al Alquimista de Acero, capaz de crear la piedra filosofal. Al parecer, ellos piensan que eres el único que sabe cómo crearla y, según mis investigaciones, quieren deshacerse de la información y del portador de la misma-

-Pero lo que aun no comprendo es porque estamos en amenaza de guerra, que tiene que ver mi hermano en todo esto- decía Al poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Ed

-Creo entender las razones, pero es algo que ni yo mismo entiendo…- decía Mustang poniéndose de pie y girando hacia la gran ventana que estaba a su espalda

-De qué se trata?- pregunto Ed parándose de golpe y apoyando sus manos en el escritorio -Dime, quién me persigue?-

-Es una pequeña comunidad que se hace llamar "La Verdad", según los informes, estas personas dicen ser sobrevivientes del antiguo país de Xerxes y buscan al alquimista de acero para evitar otra masacre- explicaba el Fuhrer mientras los hermanos lo miraban estupefactos

-Qué, pero… yo ni siquiera… cómo es posible que…-

-Cómo descubrieron que mi hermano conoce el secreto de la piedra filosofal? Esa es información clasificada!- cuestionó Al interrumpiendo a su hermano

-Las paredes escuchan Al… Para serles sincero, he estado haciendo mis propias investigaciones acerca de la alquimia sin circulo de transmutación… desde la última vez que nos enfrentamos a ese sujeto inmortal, he sido capaz de lo que muchos creían era un lujo solo para ustedes. Fue cuando hice un pequeño descubrimiento y enfoqué mis investigaciones en ese pequeño punto, supongo que recibiste mi carta, Acero?- preguntó el Fuhrer

-Aunque me agradaría mucho la idea de volver a utilizar la alquimia, la perdí para recuperar el cuerpo de Al y su alma, no sé cómo demonios estás pensando en obtenerla de nuevo-

-ha decir verdad creí que estarías más emocionado… Decidí mantenerlo en secreto, aunque, según me informaron mis piezas de este juego, el enemigo ha infiltrado peones en mi lado del tablero- decía Mustang mientras tomaba un peón negro de una tabla de ajedrez

-En otras palabras, un espía de La Verdad descubrió que puedo obtener mi alquimia de vuelta- decía Ed aun incrédulo por tal situación

-Y puesto que sabes cuál es el secreto de la creación de la piedra filosofal asumen que eres una amenaza para ellos- decía Al tratando de aclarar las cosas

-Y esa es la razón por la que quieren asesinarme… malditos ignorantes…- decía Ed tratando de atar cabos, solo recordaba los cientos de veces que Scar y los homúnculos estuvieron persiguiéndolo

-Sumado a eso, los rumores acerca de que esta comunidad quiere derrocarme más bien parece ser un plan de asesinato doble, ya que yo soy quien sabe cómo podrías recuperar tu alquimia-

-Es entonces cuando se involucra el gobierno, tomándolo como una declaración de guerra…- decía Al

-Tengo a un par de soldados sin experiencia trabajando en el asunto, intentando descubrir quién es el maldito que nos está robando información. Son soldados expertos en el campo y son de suma confianza, daría mi vida por ellos, por lo que puedo estar seguro que muy pronto descubriremos al sujeto- decía el de cabello azabache dirigiéndose al Elric mayor -Por ahora no tenemos más información acerca de ellos, aun no recibo el reporte de su paradero, pero tememos que ataquen Ciudad Central y que se desate otra guerra civil como la última vez…-

-Definitivamente estoy involucrado en esto, y no puedo hacer nada…- decía Ed sintiéndose imponente

-Te equivocas Acero, he pensado en que para obtener la ventaja te propondría, no como el Fuhrer, sino como el Alquimista de Fuego, acelerar el proceso de devolverte tu alquimia… Como mencioné en mi carta, aún no estoy seguro de si funcionará, pero no tendremos otra opción…- decía Mustang, poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa

-Entonces lo haré- decía Ed mientras veía a su hermano quien asentía con la cabeza en señal de que lo ayudaría en todo lo que necesitara.

-ooo-

 ** _"Alquimistas Estatales_**

 ** _Es un alquimista empleado por las Fuerzas Armadas del Estado Amestriano como parte de un programa de gobierno…"_**

Así comenzaba el reporte de Edo, quien se había limitado a transcribir solamente algunos datos que creía importantes

 **"** ** _... a cambio de los privilegios otorgados, los alquimistas del Estado se les manda a obedecer tres restricciones básicas: Obedecer a los militares, no crear oro y no crear humanos…"_**

 _-a quien diablos se le ocurriría crear humanos…-_ pensaba Edo, al tiempo que giraba la hoja del libro para continuar buscando más información.

 **"** ** _Una vez aceptado en el programa, los candidatos reciben un certificado con un simbólico título decidido por el Fuhrer sobre la base de sus habilidades únicas tanto en la alquimia, así como en sus características personales y de disposición. Además, a cada alquimista estatal se le da un reloj de bolsillo de plata como identificación. Este reloj está grabado con el símbolo del Estado circunscrito en un hexagrama…"_**

Al leer estas palabras, Edo recordó aquel reloj de plata maltratado que había tomado sin permiso, _es idéntico,_ pensó al ver que el reloj era igual que el de la fotografía; _como es que tienen este reloj en casa de tío Al?,_ Se preguntaba el niño al tiempo que pasaba las páginas para ver la lista de los alquimistas estatales, _de seguro tío Al fue un alquimista estatal,_ se decía a sí mismo, ilusionado por saber la noticia.

Por fin había dado con la lista de los alquimistas estatales, era una lista tan larga que creía que nunca lo encontraría, pero al girar la página se encontró con una lista más corta:

 ** _Lista de Alquimistas Estatales reconocidos en Ciudad Central_**

 ** _Alquimistas Estatales nombrados bajo del gobierno del Fuhrer King Bradley_**

 ** _*Shou Tucker, Alquimista de la Vida, Alquimista Estatal, fallecido._**

 ** _*Roy Mustang, Alquimista de Fuego, General, Actual Fuhrer de Amestris._**

 ** _*Isaac McDougal, Alquimista de Hielo, Mayor, fallecido._**

 ** _*Tim Marcoh, Alquimista de Cristal, Mayor, fallecido._**

 _-Casi todos han fallecido-_ decía Edo mientras tomaba nota

 ** _*Solf J. Kimblee, Alquimista Carmesí, Mayor, fallecido._**

 ** _*Basque Grand, Alquimista Sangre de Hierro, General de Brigada, fallecido._**

 ** _*Edward Elric, Alquimista de Acero, Alquimista Estatal, retirado._**

 ** _*Giolio Comanche, Alquimista de Plata, Mayor, fallecido._**

 ** _*Alex Louis Armstrong, Alquimista del Brazo Fuerte, Coronel, Actual Comandante en Cuartel General._**

El rostro de Edo se paralizó por unos momentos, leía y leía una y otra vez _Edward Elric, Alquimista de Acero, Alquimista Estatal, retirado._

 _-_ papá…-susurraba mientras sus manos apretaban el reloj de plata.

* * *

 **Espero no sea mucho suspenso x3**

 **no olviden dejar reviews para saber si es de su agrado, hasta la proxima!**


	7. Explosión

**Holaaa! aquí vengo nuevamente con un nuevo capítulo de Raíces, me tardé un poco pero ya está listo, espero que sea de su agrado!**

 **tambien he estado trabajando en otro Fic que es previo a los sucesos de este Fic, se llama Construyendo Una Nueva Vida, aún lleva dos capítulos pero será una colección de One Shots con línea de tiempo! Pueden pasarse por ahí si gustan :3**

 **Sin más los dejo para leer!**

 **Disclaimer: FMA no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni siquiera una llave inglesa, todo es obra y creacion de Arakawa Hiromu y su maravillosa mente!**

* * *

 **7\. Explosión**

 _-Donde está? Donde está? Yo lo traía en mi maleta? Donde podrá estar?-_

Nina revolvía la maleta y la mochila que había llevado a Rush Valley, buscando aquel libro que había tomado de la oficina de su papá. A punto de perder la paciencia estaba cuando tropezó con los mismos zapatos que aún no se ponía, cayendo de cabeza en el suelo, y su mirada quedó justo debajo de la cama en donde vio lo que tanto buscaba. Lo tomó y salió de la habitación, leyendo las últimas páginas, en donde recalcaba el hecho de no poder hacer alquimia sin círculo de transmutación.

-Qué lees, Nina?- preguntó Paninya cuando vio a la pequeña entrar al taller con una tostada de pan en la boca, sin dejar de leer

-Alquimia Básica- dijo tratando de hablar con el pan sin despegar sus ojos del libro

-Alquimia Básica, dices? Parece que tendremos a una mini Alquimista de Acero- le decía Paninya con una gran sonrisa, llamando su atención al punto de dejar el libro en una mesa cercana y tomar lo que le quedaba de pan con sus manos

-De qué hablas? Quien es el Alquimista de Acero?- preguntó confundida

-Qué? No sabes quién es? Es uno de los alquimistas más famosos de la historia!... el alquimista más joven…? Acero?- decía mientras Nina aun no comprendía a lo que se refería -Ehh… creo que será mejor que le preguntes a tu mamá- Paninya se rascó la cabeza, sintió por un momento que había cometido un error al mencionar a Ed indirectamente.

-ooo-

-Entonces nos veremos esta noche en las afueras del antiguo laboratorio #5- decía Mustang mientras tomaba unos papeles del escritorio

-Sí, ahí estaremos- le decía Ed viéndolo con afirmación.

-Por cierto Acero, no te veía desde hace cuánto? unos 5… o 10 años? Porque no salimos a celebrar nuestro reencuentro?- decía el Fuhrer ahora encaminándose hacia la salida, tomó la chapa de la puerta, la abrió y se encontró de golpe con la rubia de su vida, quien le daba una mirada fulminante

-A dónde cree que va, señor?- le preguntaba mientras caminaba hacia adentro haciendo que Mustang retrocediera al mismo paso

-Ajam, teniente, debo decir que ha llegado en el momento oportuno, ahora mismo nos disponíamos a tomar algo con los hermanos Elric, nos haría el honor de acompañarnos?- decía tratando de suavizar el momento

-Elric?- decía mientras cambiaba su mirada de fulminante a sorpresa, desviándola hasta atrás del pelinegro -Edward! Alphonse! Ha pasado tanto tiempo- les saludaba al ver a ambos rubios, quienes ahogaban carcajadas al ver como la teniente intimidaba a su marido

-Hola teniente, cómo está?- decía Al tratando de ser amable

-Estoy bien gracias, como estás Ed? han pasado más de 10 años desde nuestro último encuentro-

-Por ahora estamos envueltos en el caso de "La Verdad"- decía el Elric mayor -Pero ya nos íbamos, tengo a mi hijo solo en la biblioteca y ya es hora de almorzar-

-Así que ya lo sabes, es increíble, parece que de una u otra forma siempre estarían involucrados- decía la teniente con un rostro de resignación

-Increíble que el mismo Fuhrer habiendo trabajado contigo tanto tiempo aún no te haya dado un ascenso- decía Ed con una mirada diabólica al Fuhrer

-Yo le pedí que se alejara de la milicia pero ella es renuente- decía mientras tomaba una mini dona de un plato que estaba a las espaldas de la teniente

-Preferiría no ser promovida para estar al lado del Fuhrer y asegurarme de que todo marche a la perfección durante el período de su gobierno- decía la rubia mientras veía como su esposo trataba de escaparse, por lo cual lo tomó de la manga de su uniforme -Señor, es mejor que regrese a trabajar si quiere que su día libre no sea agitado-

-Teniente, usted siempre al pendiente de todo- decía Mustang

-Debo estarlo señor, sino hasta sus hijos estarían perdidos- decía triunfal la rubia mientras todos comenzaban a reírse (excepto Mustang) -Hablando de sus hijos, hace unos momentos recibí un nuevo informe acerca de La Verdad-

-Tu hijo es el soldado sin experiencia del que nos hablaste?- decía Ed, mientras que la rubia volvía a ver al pelinegro con cara de indignación, _Ella misma había entrenado a su hijo_

-Te dije que era un experto en el campo y que era un soldado de suma confianza, creí haber mencionado que también daría la vida por él- decía el Fuhrer tratando de salvarse, realmente no quería que su día libre fuera agitado -Qué es lo que dice el informe?-

-Rizal dice que hay un sospechoso, pero que no es un soldado-

De pronto se oyó una gran explosión al grado de que las ventanas y las tazas de café del Fuhrer entre otras cosas vibraron por tal estruendo; el pelinegro automáticamente tomó a la rubia en sus brazos en modo protector, todos se asustaron pero antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar entró el mismo soldado que había atendido a los hermanos al momento de entrar a la oficina

-Señor, ha habido un ataque en Central, cerca de las instalaciones de la Biblioteca Nacional-

-Qué dices!?- se exaltó el Fuhrer

-EDWARD!- gritó el Elric mayor corriendo hacia afuera, seguido de su hermano, el Fuhrer y la teniente.

-ooo-

- _No puede ser posible, esto no puede ser posible, papá odia la alquimia, debe haber un error-_

Se decía a sí mismo mientras leía la información que tenía el libro acerca del Alquimista de Acero, o para Edo, su papá.

 ** _"Alquimista de Acero -Edward Elric-_**

 ** _Es el_** ** _alquimista estatal_** ** _más joven en la historia de_** ** _Amestris y uno de los dos únicos capaces de usar alquimia sin necesidad de un círculo de transmutación_** ** _. Según las investigaciones, su pierna izquierda fue cortada tras un fallido intento de revivir a su madre quien falleció años antes de obtener su título de alquimista estatal, en tanto que su brazo derecho fue amputado a cambio de salvar el alma de su hermano Alphonse Elric en la misma ocasión al atarla a una armadura. Sus miembros perdidos fueron sustituidos por sofisticadas prótesis llamadas «automail». Ambos alquimistas recorrieron el mundo en busca de la_** ** _piedra filosofal_** ** _con la esperanza de restaurar sus cuerpos, y gracias a su incursión en la última guerra civil, esta llegó a su fin. El Alquimista de Acero recupero su brazo y perdió sus habilidades en la alquimia al recuperar exitosamente el cuerpo de su hermano. Después de la guerra el Alquimista de Acero se retiró de la milicia, y ahora reside en Resembool con su familia, a la vez que su hermano trabaja para la milicia como investigador…"_**

Edo leía estas palabras cuando de pronto escuchó que algo explotó afuera de la biblioteca, esparciéndose un gas extraño. Instintivamente tomó el libro y su mochila y se escondió debajo de la mesa. Logró ver a Elisya correr hacia la salida pero cuando él intentó salir algo volvió a explotar más cerca derribando una de las paredes de la biblioteca; toda la gente corría huyendo del estruendo, y solamente Elisya se percató de la ausencia de Edo

-Oficial! Señor oficial! Hay un niño atrapado en la biblioteca!- decía la chica mientras era auxiliada por uno de los soldados encargados de la evacuación de la zona afectada

-Está segura señorita Hughes? Hemos verificado la salida de todos los usuarios del lugar-

-No, se equivoca, ese niño, él está atrapado!-

-Volveremos a verificar, por favor guarde la calma… SOLDADOS, HAY UN NIÑO ATRAPADO EN LA BIBLIOTECA, VERIFIQUEN EL ÁREA!-

Muchos libros cayeron al suelo, había humo por todas partes y la visión no era muy clara. Edo quedo atrapado bajo la mesa entre unas libreras que cayeron alrededor; se golpeó la cabeza pero fue un golpe leve. Aunque los nervios lo mataban y su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente trató de guardar la calma, se sentó en el mismo suelo y comenzó a pensar en alguna manera de salir.

- _Muy bien Edo, guarda la calma, ya has estado atrapado otras veces, has logrado huir de Nina y su llave inglesa, esto no será nada… una manera de salir… alquimia… no, no soy alquimista… empujaré las libreras y… no, son muy pesadas… pero si me concentro podré transmutar algo pero… en qué estoy pensando?... a ver… no puedo romper la mesa, es muy gruesa…-_

De pronto notó que uno de los libros del suelo era el mismo libro que tenían en casa "Alquimia Básica", comenzó a hojearlo y después de unos segundos recapacitó

-Si papá pudo hacer alquimia yo también lo haré!-

Se exaltó, y sin pensarlo junto sus manos y las puso sobre el suelo, aunque sin experiencia y sin mucho conocimiento transmutó el suelo haciendo aparecer un enorme bloque de cemento el cual se elevó a unos tres metros, logrando salir de su trampa; saltó hasta el suelo cayendo de rodillas, se levantó y seguidamente volvió a juntar sus manos para transmutar un agujero en una de las paredes para lograr salir. Ya afuera, solamente vio algunas personas evacuadas por soldados, su mirada comenzó a tornarse borrosa y de un segundo a otro se desplomó en el suelo, escuchando vagamente…

 _-Otra explosión?-_

- _alquimia?...-_

 _-Santo cielo, un niño!-_

 _-has visto eso? Solo es un niño!-_

 _-ese niño es un alquimista…-_

* * *

 **Reviews, críticas, tomatazos, sugerencias, todo es bienvenido :3**


	8. La Noticia

**Hola! siento mucho haber tardado en actualizar, me estoy muriendo de una gripe asesina que no me deja respirar T.T**

 **Tambien el capítulo que les traigo es algo corto, pero prometo actualizar pronto! se acerca el drama *O***

 **Sin más los dejo para leer.**

 **P.D. Gracias por los favs y follows a la historia, no los decepcionare :3**

 **Disclaimer: FMA no me pertenece, ni aunque fuera Envy y me transformara, todo es obra y arte de Arakawa Hiromu y su maravillosa mente :)**

* * *

 **8\. La Noticia**

Caminaba a paso dudoso hacia su madre para preguntarle quien era el _Alquimista de Acero;_ cuando por fin llegó a la parte principal del taller encontró a Winry, usando un overol hasta la cintura, un top negro, una pañoleta roja en la cabeza y unos extraños lentes (demonios que todavía conservaba una buena figura, a pesar de los embarazos)

-Mamá… estas ocupada?- preguntaba Nina viendo a su mamá medir unas piezas de automail -mamá, necesito hacerte una pregunta- la rubia mayor seguía sin contestarle -mamá, necesito preguntarte algo muy importante!- alegó la pequeña, llamando por fin la atención de la otra

-Que sucede?- le dijo solo girando su rostro hacia Nina, lo que le causo hacer una mueca al verla -Y bien?- prosiguió

-Tengo una duda acerca de algo que escuché y quiero saber si es verdad- decía escondiendo el libro que tenía en las manos

-Hija pregúntale a Paninya o a otra persona, ahora no puedo ayudarte, estoy trabajando- Winry regresó a su posición anterior

-Pero mamá yo…-

-Nina, ahora tengo que trabajar, después podrás preguntarme todo lo que quieras- le decía mientras seguía haciendo medidas.

La pequeña ojiazul salió del taller frustrada, nunca su mamá le había contestado de esa manera, _realmente debe estar muy ocupada,_ pensó. Comenzó a caminar por el pueblo, casi todos en ese lugar tienen alguna prótesis de automail; en su camino se encontró con un puesto de comida en donde los clientes y los dueños del lugar escuchaban en la radio las noticias de último momento:

 _"… no se han encontrado hasta el momento víctimas mortales, sin embargo hay cierta cantidad de personas que han sido heridas levemente…"_

 _-_ Que sucedió?- le preguntó a uno de los comensales del lugar

-Hubo un ataque en Ciudad Central- le contestó

-Qué!?- decía un poco impresionada, puesto que más de la mitad de su familia se encontraba en ese lugar

-Justo cuando creímos que por fin habíamos obtenido la paz gracias al Alquimista de Acero- opinaba otro sujeto mientras el dueño subía el volumen al aparato

" _... para los ciudadanos de Amestris; los tiempos se han tornado peligrosos, sugerimos a todas las personas que han tomado destino hacia Central que no se muevan de sus hogares. Estamos en amenaza de guerra, aunque el Fuhrer asegura que tomará el asunto bajo control, con ayuda de algunos alquimistas estatales en función y retirados_ "

-Escucharon eso? Puede que regrese el Alquimista de Acero!- gritaba un hombre al otro lado del lugar

-Será eso posible? Creí que había dejado de ser un alquimista estatal- decía una mujer a otro hombre

-Acaso no oíste? Regresarán los alquimistas retirados, de seguro Acero estará entre ellos!- le contestaba triunfal el sujeto a la mujer

-Disculpe señor, quien es el Alquimista de Acero?- le preguntaba Nina al que al parecer era el dueño del lugar

-Eeh? No sabes quién es Acero? Bueno eso no es de extrañarse, eres muy joven pequeña- le contestaba restregándole la cabeza

-Y bien, quién es?- le reiteraba la rubiecita

-Su nombre es Edward Elric, es un sujeto fuerte de cabellos dorados que trajo la paz a todo Amestris dando fin a la guerra civil hace no más de 20 años, pero después se retiró y no hemos vuelto a saber de él- le decía levantando su dedo índice en modo de explicación, acto seguido le habló otro sujeto perdiendo la atención en la pequeña.

Esta, se quedó admirada de la respuesta que le había dado el dueño del lugar y corrió sin detenerse hasta llegar a la casa donde se hospedaban, se encerró en su habitación y abrió el libro de Alquimia Básica, del cual había aprendido y desarrollado esa habilidad, buscó la primera página en donde decía Van Hohenheim tachado y abajo Edward y Alphonse Elric

- _Lo sabía-_ pensó - _No debo armar alboroto por esto… tendré que pedirle ayuda a Edo…-_

Ya era casi la hora de cenar, Nina estaba sentada a la mesa, no sabía que pensar, no quería hablar del tema con su mamá, primero quería asegurarse de que estuvieran hablando de la misma persona, _es un mundo muy grande, imposible que sea papá…_ Esa noche Garfiel no cenaría con las Elric, estaba de visita en casa de Dominique, según él tenían unos asuntos pendientes, nada importante, por lo que regresaría tarde. Winry sirvió los platos y se sentó a la mesa, Nina estaba muy callada y pensativa y eso llamó su atención.

-Nina, sucede algo?-

-N…no, no pasa nada- decía con una risita fingida

-Qué era lo que me querías preguntar esta tarde?-

-Bueno… yo… este…- de pronto se puso nerviosa, no quería tocar el tema -Solo quería saber cuándo podré ver a papá y a Edo…-

-Uh? Eso era?- preguntaba Winry extrañada, _realmente no están acostumbrados a esto de la separación_ -Hija, si apenas venimos ayer, muy pronto los veremos… te propongo algo: después de cenar los llamaremos, está bien?- decía la mecánico con una sonrisa en su rostro

-sí! _Esta es mi oportunidad para hablar con Edo-_

Habían pasado un par de horas desde su conversación, Nina se había ido al patio trasero a practicar sus conocimientos de alquimia, aun no dominaba por completo sus conocimientos, y en uno de sus errores descubrió que también podía hacer alquimia sin círculo de transmutación. Su avance era muy bueno para su edad, sin embargo Aún habían cosas que pulir. Por otro lado, Winry se encontraba llamando a Ed pero nadie contestaba, _que extraño,_ pensó, comenzó a marcar una segunda vez el teléfono cuando Paninya entro de golpe a la casa junto con Garfiel y Dominique, estaban agitados

-WINRY, HUBO UN ATAQUE A CENTRAL!- alegó la morena, ocasionando confusión e impresión a Winry

-Escucha las noticias- le decía Garfiel, tratando de guardar la calma mientras Dominique encendía el viejo radio buscando la estación de Central

-Qué sucede?- preguntó Nina entrando a la habitación, al escuchar la algarabía del lugar

" _... han sido capturados puesto que son sospechosos del doble ataque en la ciudad; afortunadamente la única zona afectada de toda la ciudad fue la biblioteca nacional, en donde las víctimas no presentan heridas de gravedad, solamente hematomas menores y pérdidas materiales; sin embargo el informe presenta una sola víctima, un niño de aproximadamente 10 años, que fue atendido esta tarde en el hospital puesto que fue encontrado inconsciente a causa del gas esparcido y un shock nervioso, por ahora se encuentra fuera de peligro. Para continuar con las medidas de precaución, por favor no salga de sus hogares si…"_

El corazón de Winry comenzó a palpitar a mil por hora, no articulaba ni una sola palabra, su mano apretaba con tal fuerza el teléfono que daba la impresión de que habría que arrancarle el brazo para quitárselo

- _Edward…-_ trataba de decir la mecánico

-Mamá?...-

- _Edward…-_

 _-_ Winry, te sientes bien?- preguntaba Paninya cuando de pronto la rubia se desplomó en el suelo, sin soltar el teléfono, con la imagen de su esposo y su hijo en su mente

- _Edward…-_ alcanzó a decir antes de perder la consciencia, dejando caer una lágrima de su rostro…

* * *

 **Reviews, críticas, consejos, todo es bienvenido!**

 **hasta la próxima!**


End file.
